One Day
by Aceia
Summary: Harry's hopes are the only thing he has to cling to.   Written for hp darkfest on livejournal. AU, slash HP/SS, non-con, watersports


Title: One Day

Author/Artist: aceia

Pairing(s)/Characters: Severus/Harry

Summary: Harry's hopes are the only thing he has to cling to.

Prompt: 43: Snape survives, but Harry is plagued by guilt at doubting him. He seeks out Snape, and foolishly swears to do whatever Snape wants. Snape wants the use of Harry's body; he wants to see Harry's face flushed and tear-stained, mouth wide in a cry of pain. He wants to fuck him, to use him, to thoroughly debauch and humiliate him, to use him, have him at his beck and call. He is a bastard and a sadist, cruel and uncompromising; he fought for the light, but he is not a nice man

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1300+

Warnings: non-con

Spoilers: Watersports

Author/Artist's notes: This fic was a lot harder to write than I first thought it would be. I originally was going to go in a different direction but the story wanted to be written this way. I hope the prompter likes what I did with the prompt. Thanks to Scarysnapey for the beta.

One Day

It started with a dream. A dream of the battle. A dream of Snape lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, each heartbeat pumping more poison through his bloodstream.

It always ended the same way. Snape would give me his memories and then his eyes would go blank. The dream never continued after that moment. It would just repeat over and over again through the night until all I could remember were Snape's eyes as he died.

Those eyes followed me everywhere I went. Haunting me. Forcing me to remember how I left him to die. It was another reminder of what Snape went through for the Light. How much I had put him through. I hated that dream.

Harry stood outside Snape's home, trying to get Snape's attention. The dreams had to end. The guilt was gnawing at him, getting worse every day that passed.

"Snape! I know you're in there." A few minutes passed but no one came to the door. "I'm not leaving until you let me in."

The door was yanked open and a hand reached out, dragging Harry inside. Before Harry could get his bearings he was slammed against the wall, hands squeezing his biceps hard enough to leave bruises.

"What do you want?"

Harry shook his head and looked up at Snape. "I came to apologize."

"To me," Snape said.

"Yes." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I treated you horribly. I didn't want to believe you were on our side. I never gave you the respect you deserved – in class, during Occlumency lessons. You put your life in danger for all of us and no one recognized it; I never recognized it. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I should never have doubted you."

"No you shouldn't have." Snape let go and gestured towards the door. "Leave Potter. I don't want your apologies."

"No." Crossing his arms, Harry stood his ground. "I won't leave. I can't live with the guilt anymore. I should have known better. I should have trusted Dumbledore. I made your life harder, your spying duties more dangerous and I never acknowledged it. Let me make it up to you."

"Potter," Snape growled. "You have nothing I want. Leave."

"There has to be something. Money…recognition for your efforts. I can talk Minister Shacklebolt or a writer at the Daily Prophet. Tell me and I'll do it."

"I told you –"

"Anything." Harry was desperate. He needed to atone or the dreams wouldn't stop. "Anything you want. Just tell me and I'll do it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Whatever you want."

"You want to make it up to me?" Seeing Harry's nod Snape continued. "And you will do anything I ask?"

"I swear. Tell me and I will give it to you."

"Swear on your magic and I will believe you."

"And then you'll let me atone." Snape smirked and nodded, prompting Harry to finish. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic that I will do anything that Severus Snape requests of me to atone for my previous actions." Magic swirled around Harry as he spoke, transferring to Snape as he finished the oath.

"Poor, foolish Gryffindor." Snape basked in the power that circled him as the oath was completed. "You never give an oath without knowing the terms."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

Snape opened his eyes and smiled at Harry. A real smile, not a grimace or a scowl. That more than anything terrified Harry.

"You promised me anything in return for my forgiveness." Snape took a step forward, crowding into Harry. Close enough that Harry could feel Snape's breath on his face. "I want you. More precisely, I want your body." Snape leaned into Harry. For a moment Harry thought Snape was going to kiss him but he bypassed his mouth to whisper in his ear. "I am going to fuck you every day until I get tired of you. Have you ever been fucked by a man before? No? I'm going to split you open on my cock, pound into you until I believe you have learned your lesson. You are mine."

Snape pulled back, smiling grotesquely at the horror etched in every line of Harry's face.

"You will do what I say when I say it. No questions. No backtalk."

_What have I gotten myself into? _Harry thought.

"Kneel."

Snape snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of his chair. He watched as Harry quickly crawled to him and moved into position – arms crossed behind his back, gripping his ankles, forcing his knees apart so his prick was available to his Master. His slut was getting better. It now only took him twenty seconds to get into position.

Training Potter had been long but enjoyable. He was beautiful in his despair. He tried to be stoic, to endure what Snape put him through without crying, but he always caved. It became a game to Snape to see how quickly he could make his slut react. Nipple clamps took an hour; adding weights cut the time in half.

Whipping Potter always provided a plethora of reactions. The bullwhip had him screaming by fifty lashes. The thin punishment strap would have him crying once it broke the skin, usually around the twentieth smack. But the cat o' nine tails got the best reaction. Potter would be screaming by ten hits, crying by fifteen, and begging by twenty. "Please! It hurts! Stop! Please, Snape!" All of it was music to his ears.

"You will be learning something new today." Snape unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his prick free. Immediately, Harry moved closer, sucking it into his mouth. "Don't suck," Snape said as he shifted slightly in his seat. His bladder was full. He had spent the morning drinking copious amounts of tea preparing for what he was about to do. The urge to pee was strong and Snape did not hold it, letting loose a stream of piss into Potter's mouth. As the stream hit Harry's tongue, he started to gag.

"Swallow everything or it will be twenty lashes with the strap." Snape stared down at Harry, watching as he forced himself to swallow every drop. He would never give this up. Harry was finally in his place, on his knees serving Snape. No matter what Harry did or what he allowed Snape to do to him, he would never be set free.

"Look at you. On your knees swallowing my piss without a complaint. You are nothing but a whore Potter. My plaything." Snape pulled his prick free and shook the last few drops onto Harry's face. He tucked himself away and leaned into Harry.

"As a reward for all your hard work you have been promoted to my personal toilet. If I need to pee you will be there to swallow all of it. If you do a good job you will be allowed to be the main toilet for the house. You will be able to service all of the people that come here." Snape smirked at the horror in Harry's eyes. "What do you say when you have been given a promotion?"

A lone tear trailed down Harry's face as he whispered, "Thank you, Master."

It started with a dream. It consumed my every waking thought until I decided to make amends. Now I spend my days repenting; giving my body to him in the hopes that this day will be my last.

One day I will be able to live my life without anything holding me back. Not my guilt, not this obligation. Nothing. One day it will be enough and I'll walk through that door and never look back. I'll scrub the pain, the horror, everything he put me through, off of my body and out of my mind.

_One day._


End file.
